El levantamiento de los Primordiales
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Hace mucho fue un héroe, ahora es el verdugo. Fue admirado, luego despreciado y ahora es temido. La venganza ha llegado. El Olimpo tiene los días contados. Perseo Jackson murió el día en que lo abandonaron, ahora solo queda Belcebú, el campeón de Erebus.
1. Chapter 1

En lo mas profundo del Tártaro, se puede observar un gran salón hecho de roca roja. En el salón hay 7 tronos, de los cuales cinco están ocupados.

El primero es ocupado por un hombre con ojos verde mar, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, barba de candado y que viste una armadura griega. Su piel es escamosa como la de un pescado, y tiene tatuajes de peces y sirenas en los brazos. Es Pontos, el dios primordial del océano.

El segundo trono es ocupado por un hombre de pelo y barba blanca, larga y rizada. En su espalda tiene un par de alas de oro, solo viste una túnica blanca y en su cuello tiene un collar con un reloj de arena. Es Chronos, el dios primordial del tiempo.

El tercer trono es ocupado por una mujer de piel morada, maquillaje y pelo negro como la noche, con un vestido que parece estar hecho con el cielo nocturno. Es Nix, la dipsa primordial de la noche.

El cuarto trono parecía ser el del líder. En el había un hombre de piel negra, vistiendo una armadura de color morado, con el pelo en punta. Pero lo realmente escalofriante de, sujeto era la sombra que creaba. En la pared, su sombra tenía bocas con colmillos afilados y ojos rojos de pupila rasgada. El era Erebus, el último y más poderoso hijo de Caos. El señor de la oscuridad y las sombras.

El quinto y último sujeto tenía piel morada y vestía una roja cobre, su sola presencia transmitía un sentimiento de angustia y muerte, se sentía una furia incontrolable e indestructible. Era Tártaro, el dios primordial de la fosa.

T: Que solitario se siente el consejo desde que Urano y Gea murieron.

P: Tártaro, ¿No me digas que extrañas a nuestra querida hermana/amante Gea?

T: La verdad extraño más a Urano, él era un poco más alegre, le ponía a este lugar un mejor ambiente.

C: Hermano, deja de pensar en el pasado, en este momento hay que enfocarnos en el futuro.

N: Y nuestro futuro es tomar el total control del universo, y eso inicia con una tarea muy divertida, ¿No es así, querido esposo?

E: Así es querida, es el momento de destruir a la descendencia de Gea y Urano. Es momento de la destrucción del Olimpo.

C: Lo haces sonar como si fuera muy fácil, hermano, recuerda que nuestra hermana Gea lo intentó varias veces usando a sus hijos, y una vez lucho contra las fuerzas del Olimpo de forma directa, y ella murió completamente incinerada.

P: Chronos, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

C: Claro que no idiota, solo digo que hay que tener un plan a prueba de fallas, para no acabar como Gea o el idiota de Kronos.

T: Hermano, entiendo tu punto, pero recuerda que Zeus y sus lame botas ganaron por tener cierta carta de triunfo.

P: Una carta de triunfo que despreciaron luego de la segunda guerra contra los hijos de Gea y Tártaro.

N: Y ahora esa carta de triunfo es nuestra.

C: ¿No creen que le dan demasiada importancia a ese semidiós?

T: Chronos, tu no has visto a ese semidiós, él se me opuso a mí, no solo recorrió mi reino y sobrevivió, también se atrevió a desafiarme cuando me presente a él en persona.

N: Y se atrevió a cruzar mi hogar, mi Casa de la Noche, mientras mis hijos y yo lo perseguíamos a él y a esa hija de la sabiduría.

E: No sé como los dioses pudieron despreciar a semejante guerrero, pero claro, yo lo encontré y le di un nuevo propósito, servir al Consejo Primordial y ser mi campeón.

P: Y mi alumno. Ahora sus poderes sobre los líquidos son casi tan poderosos como los míos. Comparado con él, Poseidón y sus hijos no son mas que un montón de niños con pistolas de agua.

E: Y los poderes que le di sobre la oscuridad dejan a Hades como un debilucho.

N: Tal vez debiste haberlo entrenado, Chronos, así estarías mas convencido de los poderes que tiene.

C: No estoy desinformación acerca de ese semidiós, también sé que su falla fatal es la lealtad, puede que en su corazón aún haya lealtad para los Olímpicos.

E: En eso tienes razón hermano, pero a la única diosa olímpica que le tiene lealtad es a la primogénita de Kronos y Rea.

C: ¿Hestia? Bueno, supongo que la podemos dejar vivir, ella no es una amenaza. Pero ¿Estan seguros de que aparte de eso, es totalmente fiel a nosotros?

T: Hermano, él saltó a mi reino para poder proteger a esa hija de Atenea, y ella le agradeció abandonándolo y rompiendo su corazón.

N: Lucho contra miles de monstruos para salvar a sus amigos, y cuando el los necesitó estos le dieron la espalda.

P: Y su madre murió y su padre en lugar de consolarlo lo culpó, créeme Chronos, el odio en su corazón es más profundo que cualquier océano.

C: Esta bien, tráiganlo.

Después de eso Erebus chasquea los dedos y de repente una sombra emerge de la nada.

Poco a poco la sombra va tomando la forma de un hombre. El hombre usa pantalones de cuero, rodilleras y unas botas militares con tres cuchillas en la parte delantera, todo es de color negro. Además de que al final de su espalda se balancea una larga cola hecha de metal negro.

Está usando una chaqueta de cuero de color negro con peluche blanco en el cuello, con hombreras y coderas negras con dibujos de calaveras, en las manos usa guantes negros con incrustaciones de metal a lo largo de los dedos que terminan en punta, dándole aspecto de garras. En su brazo derecho estaba amarrado un pañuelo de color naranja y en el izquierdo estaba amarrado un pañuelo morado. En su espalda y en su pierna izquierda tenía unos rifles de doble cañón, sujetas en un par de fundas.

Lo que de verdad asustaba era su cara. Solo mostraba la parte baja de su cabeza, la cual era de un tono grisáceo, como de un cada error, además de su boca sobresalía el colmillo inferior izquierdo, el cual es de color blanco como un hueso blanqueado por el sol.

La parte superior de su cara estaba tapada por un casco que tapaba toda la parte superior de su cabeza. El casco es de color morado, en la parte trasera terminaba en puntas mientras que la parte delantera terminaba en un pico que cubría la nariz.

El casco tenía unas rejillas a los lados para que el sonido pasara a los oídos. Además el casco tenía tres hoyos, para los tres persona tenía tres ojos de color rojo, tan rojos como un rubí bañado en sangre y que tenían la pupila rasgada como los reptiles. Dos de sus ojos estaba en posición normal, como todas las personas, pero el tercero estaba en medio de la frente.

Luego de aparecer el hombre se arrodilló frente a los dioses primordiales y bajo la cabeza,muevo empezó a hablar. Su voz era fluida, relajante, un tanto arrogante y con mucha seguridad, la voz de un líder experimentado.

¿?: Amo Erebus, Ama Nix, maestro Pontos, Lord Tártaro y Lord Chronos, el consejo primordial me halaga al llamarme ante su presencia. He terminado de asesinar a todos los monstruos del Tártaro hace poco, así que supongo que me han llamado para cumplir la tarea que he querido hacer desde que me reclutaron.

E: Así es mi campeón, es el momento de que vayas al mundo exterior y aniquiles a los semidioses y demás súbditos del Olimpo.

N: Y que captures a los dioses Olímpicos para que nosotros los matemos.

¿?: Confío en que ustedes cumplirán las condiciones que fijé cuando acepte hacer esta misión para ustedes,

T: Las condiciones son las mimas, la diosa del hogar se verá ilesa en esta misión.

P: Y las ejecuciones de Atenea y Poseidón estarán a tu cargo.

C: Tengo una cierta curiosidad por ti, muchacho.

¿?: ¿Qué cierta curiosidad, Lord Chronos?

C: Tú fuiste hace medio milenio el héroe más leal y poderoso que tuvo el Olimpo, ni Heracles, Perseo y tu hermano Teseo podrían competir contigo y tus grandes hazañas, además de que el amor que le profesaste a la hija de Atenea fue legendario, denme, ¿Como te sientes con este asunto de matar a los que antes defendiste, Perseo Jackson?

Después de decir ese nombre, un enorme instinto asesino brotó del hombre que fue llamado Perseo, un aura de furia y destrucción provenía de él por la sola mención de ese nombre.

Percy: En primera Lord Chronos, le suplico que no me vuelva a llamar así, ese héroe murió el día en que sus seres queridos lo abandonaron, y con respecto a cómo me siento con la misión de matar a los semidioses, debo decir que me siento ansioso.

Después de eso el hombre forma un puño con su mano derecha y la cubre con su mano izquierda, mientras la cola se agita a sus espaldas.

¿?: Tengo ganas de bañar la tierra con sangre de semidiós, tengo el anhelo de que los dioses vean como destruyó el preciado campamento de sus hijos, muero de ganas de escuchar a los bastardos hijos de los dioses implorando piedad, así que Lord Chornos, lo único que siento en este momento es ansiedad e impaciencia.

E: No esperaba menos de ti, campeón mío. Tu sed de sangre y tu hambre de destrucción hacen parecer a Tifón como un gatito asustado.

N: Bueno, pasando al tema que nos interesa, sabes que el campamento Júpiter se ha fusionado con el Campamento Mestizo, y ahora se llama Campamento Olimpo.

T: Ahora los semidioses son mas unidos que nunca, pero hay dos grupos de semidiosas que siguen aisladas de los demás.

P: Las Cazadoras de Artemisa y las Amazonas. Por lo tanto lo lógico es que ataquemos primero a ese par de grupos.

¿?: suena como un buen plan. Díganme, ¿Debo dejar que sepan mi identidad?

C: No, solo ve dándoles pistas a los que sobrevivan a los ataques, luego asegúrate de que lleguen al Campamento Olimpo, con las pistas que les des se les llenará el corazón de angustia.

¿?: ¿Puedo usar un apodo en lo que se descubre mi identidad?

E: No hay problema.

N: : ¿Qué apodo quieres?

¿:? Belcebú.i

. / Wiki / Beelzemon? File =


	2. Chapter 2

HYLLA.

Hylla doble baja, la reina inmortal de las amazonas, hija de Bellona y asesina dos veces de su antecesora Otrera sentía una emoción que hace varios siglos no sentía.

Miedo.

Sintió miedo de su alocado padre, sintió miedo de Barba Negra y sus piratas, sintió miedo te Otrera y sintió miedo del gigante Orión, pero ni todos esos miedos juntos se comparaban con el miedo que sentía ahora

Todo había comenzado como un día normal. Junto a sus compañeras analizaba datos de mercado y comercio para que las Amazonas controlarán por completo la economía total de Europa, lo que las llevaría un paso más cerca de dominar el mundo, pero en un instante todo se vino abajo.

Un hombre con casco, cola, tres ojos y vestido como motociclista entró a su almacén montado en una motocicleta. Ella sabia de vehículos dado que controlaba casi todas las fábricas de vehículos del mundo, pero la moto del sujeto era extraña.

Los escapes parecían estar hechos de piel, era alargada y parecía estar viva, pues en cuanto el sujeto se bajo de ella la moto seguía funcionando y parecía un león a punto de atacar a sus prezas.

Luego de que el hombre hubiera irrumpido en su almacén, 100 Amazonas, incluyéndose ella, se pusieron sus armaduras y tomaron sus lanzas y espadas y fueron a su encuentro.

Flashback:

-Sin duda alguna debes ser el hombre mas idiota o el mas valiente que ha existido en la Tierra si tienes las suficientes agallas como para irrumpir en mi casa- Dijo Hylla apuntando al extraño con su espada.

\- No soy ningún idiota, simplemente soy alguien que tiene un propósito, y para lograr ese propósito el primer paso es aquí, en la guarida de las amazonas- Dijo él extraño.

-Parece que tienes valor, seria una pena no saber el nombre de tan valiente hombre a quien estoy a punto de asesinar, así que dime tu nombre y puede que te de una muerte más rápida e indolora.

\- Mi nombre hace mucho lo abandoné, pero me puedes llamar Belcebú, y soy el campeón de Erebus y mensajero del Consejo Primordial.

Luego de esas palabras a Hylla se le heló la sangre y más de una amazona soltó un suspiro de terror.

\- No importa quién seas ni a quien le lamas las botas, te destruiremos por irrumpir de manera tan descortés en nuestro hogar.

-Okay, pero antes de que empiece la matanza debo informarles que no mataré a ningún descendiente de mis patrones, pero la estirpe de Gea y Urano está condenada.

Después de esas palabras el hombre se abalanzó contra las amazonas.

En un principio las guerreras pensaron que iba a pelear con las manos desnudas, pero tarde se dieron cuenta que en las manos tenía cuchillas que funcionaban como garras, con las cuales empezó a degollar y apuñalar a las amazonas.

Las chicas lo intentaban rodear para apuñalarlo con las lanzas y espadas, pero el hombre era demasiado veloz, además de que también pateaba a las amazonas, y en las botas tenía unas cuchillas en extremo filosas.

Una de las amazonas trato de atacarlo por detrás , pero la cola se movió como látigo y la pobre amazona recibió un corte desde su hombro derecho a su cadera izquierda, partiéndola a la mitad y matándola en el acto.

Lo extraño era que el hombre dejaba noqueadas a algunas amazonas, Hylla reconoció que las que eran noqueadas o eran hijas o legados de dioses como Morfeo, Hypnos, Némesis, Eris y demás dioses parecidos. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no mentía al decir que no mataría a ningún descendiente de sus maestros.

Después de que las cien amazonas fueran reducidas a diez Amazonas muy heridas y casi sin fuerzas, las amazonas de combate a largo alcance aparecieron.

Armadas con arcos, ballestas y flechas las amazonas empezaron a disparar, pero antes de que cualquier flecha le llegara al extraño, el sacó unas metralletas desde su espalda y su pierna derecha y empezó a disparar, cada una de las balas eran negras con anillos dorados. Cada una de las balas destruyó una flecha y luego siguió su rumbo hacia las amazonas que dispararon. La mayoría de ellas eran hijas o legados de Apolo, así que tenían una puntería innata, pero aún así ninguna dio en el blanco y ninguna sobrevivió.

-Dime Hylla, ¿Eso es todo lo que las futuras gobernadores del mundo pueden hacer?

-Maldito,sufrirás mil veces lo que le has hecho a mis hermanas.

Después de eso Hylla chasquea sus dedos y el suelo se empieza a dividir en dos. Dese abajo empiezan a surgir cientos de monstruos. Perros infernales, lestrigones, empusai, cíclopes, arpías, etc.

\- Este es el pequeño ejército de las Amazonas, ante ti tienes a dos mil monstruos total y completamente bajo mi control.

\- ¿Se supone que debo estar asustado?

-No, se supone que debes estar muerto.

Después de eso sucedió una de las cosas mas extrañas que Hylla ha visto en su vida. La moto se lanzó en contra de los monstruos. La motocicleta aplastó, envistió y golpeó a cada monstruo. En pocos minutos no había ninguno vivo.

Hylla estaba con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de las Amazonas, una máquina mató a dos mil monstruos en unos minutos.

Luego de la pelea, la moto empezó a ser cubierta por una sombra negra y al instante fue reparada de cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido en la pelea.

-Veo que les sorprendió lo que mi moto, Behemoth, puede hacer. Behemoth es la más fiel de todas las monturas, además de que solo yo la puedo domar.

-¿Do...donde conseguiste tal monstruosidad?- Dijo Hylla totalmente sorprendida.

-Mi maestro Erebus la creo con algo de ayuda de Lord Tártaro, ni siquiera Tifón puede crear tanta destrucción como Behemoth.

Después de eso Belcebú levantó la mano con la palma abierta. En su mano se empezó a crear una pequeña esfera de oscuridad que luego saltó de su mano y fue directamente en contra las amazonas.

Las pocas súbditas que quedaban de Hylla fueron atravesadas por esa esfera, justo en el pecho. Ahora sólo quedaba Hylla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

No lo podía creer. El extraño había acabado con las Amazonas sin siquiera sudar.

Y lo peor, ahora ella estaba sola con ese demente.

No había nadie a quien pudiera recurrir.

La alarma para contactar al Campamento Olimpo o a las Cazadoras estaba en su oficina y estaba segura de que el extraño no le permitiría llegar hasta ahí. Ares, su patrono, estaba en el Olimpo en una junta de consejo Olímpico y era imposible contactarlo.

Su madre Bellona estaba en el Olimpo también y tampoco podría llamarla en búsqueda de ayuda.

Hylla lo sabía, estaba sola en esta batalla.

Hylla sabía que hoy moriría.

Pero moriría luchando, como una amazona, como una hija de una diosa de guerra, como una inmortal.

Como una semidiosa.

Hylla corrió en dirección de su enemigo, evitando pisar los cuerpos y la sangre de sus hermanas caídas.

Espada en mano iba a partir a ese desgraciado en dos.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle una estocada al hombre este agarro la muñeca del brazo en el cual Hylla sostenía la espada. Antes de que se diera cuenta la otra mano del extrapole sujetaba el cuello. El hombre había levantado a Hylla treinta centímetros por encima del suelo.

Después de eso el hombre formó una sarcástica sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

-¿No crees que es curioso?

Hylla no entendía la pregunta, así que se quedó callada. Esto hizo enfurecer al sujeto, el cual sujeto con aún más fuera a Hylla.

-Te hice una pregunta, sería de buena educación que respondieras.

Hylla temerosa de lo que este hombre podría hacerle, le contestó.

-¿Qué se supone que es curioso?

-Es curioso el hecho de que al parecer estoy destinado a destruir todos los lugares que consideres un hogar, bueno, al menos esta vez no hay piratas.

Las palabras del extraño le cayeron como agua helada. Solo otra persona había destruido su hogar usando piratas, y esa persona desapareció hace cinco siglos.

-¿Tú... Tú eres...?

Hylla no pudo continuar hablando por un repentino dolor que sintió en el vientre.

El extraño le había clavado sus garras en el vientre.

-Tranquila, no voy a matarte, aún tienes utilidad para mí, después de todo debes llevar un mensaje a ese estúpido campamento- dijo el extraño pasando delicadamente una de sus garras por la mejilla derecha de Hylla, dejando una herida sangrante a su paso.

-Te enviaré a ese patético Campamento Olimpo y les contaras lo que viste aquí. Aunque es probable que mueras o que quedes inconsciente antes de llegar ahí, pero podrían pedirle a un hijo de Hypnos que examine tus recuerdos y que ellos mismos vean lo que ha pasado aquí. No, creo que eso sería mejor.

Después de eso el extraño le dio un golpe a Hylla en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. El extraño luego se fue adentrando al almacén de las amazonas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

El establo.

El establo contenía todo tipo de monturas y carruajes, desde caballos purasangre hasta pegasos y unicornios.

Pegasos, que lindo recuerdo.

Belcebú sacó de su establo a un Pegaso de color marrón con alas negras. Al instante el corcel empezó a patalear en contra del singular personaje que tenía enfrente.

-¡SILENCIO!- Dijo Belcebú y en ese instante el caballo se tranquilizó, como si entendiera lo je el hombre decía.

El hombre tomó una silla de montar y se la puso al Pegaso. Luego amarró a la inconsciente y sangrante Hylla a la silla.

-Llevaras a la semidiosa al campamento Olimpo para antes de mañana y más te vale que llegue viva, porque si ella muere antes de llegar sufrirás mil veces lo que han sufrido las protegidas de Ares hoy, ¿Entendido?

El caballo solo movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-Okay, ya lárgate.

Después de eso el Pegaso emprendió el vuelo y salió del almacén por las puertas rotas que había dejado Belcebú al entrar.

Después de que el Pegaso se fue, Belcebú volvió al lugar en donde se había enfrentado a las amazonas.

Varios cuerpos estaban regados por el suelo, llenos de heridas sangrantes. Todas las amazonas habían perdido el brillo de vida de su mirada.

Estaban muertas. Él las había matado. Estaba un paso más cerca de su venganza y un paso más cerca de cumplir la tarea que le dieron sus maestros.

Además de los cadaveres, en el suelo había amazonas inconscientes. Todas descendientes de alguno de sus amos.

Belcebú chasqueó los dedos y de repente un vapor negro cubrió a las sobrevivientes.

Un segundo después el vapor se esfumó, al igual que las amazonas vivas.

-Espero que las Cazadoras me den aún más batalla que ustedes, montón de inútiles.

Después de eso la moto Behemoth se acercó a su amo.

-Buen trabajo mi amada Behemoth, hoy le hemos dado buenos sacrificios a nuestros maestros, pero aun faltan las cazadoras, así que debemos partir ya.

Y luego de esas palabras Belcebú se montó en su vehículo y apretó el acelerador.

Belcebú partió de la guarida de las Amazonas, dejando una estela de muerte a su paso.

Mientras conducía, susurró algo para sí mismo.

\- Voy por ti, Cara de Piña


	3. Chapter 3

THALÍA.

Hoy de verdad conocí el dolor.

Mis hermanas a mi alrededor están muertas, al igual que nuestros perros cazadores. Todos muertos por una sola persona. Ese extraño motociclista. Con un pañuelo me hago un nudo en mi brazo derecho, así evito desangrarme por el antebrazo derecho que ese maldito loco me arrancó.

FLASHBACK.

Estaba cazando junto con mis hermanas en el bosque. Es un poco aburrido dado que Artemisa está en su junta anual en el Olimpo. A pesar de no asistir sé a la perfección el tema principal de la junta.

El paradero de Percy. Desde hace 500 años esa ha sido la principal preocupación de los dioses, encontrar al héroe que rechazaron. Que hipocresía.

Asistí a las primeras cien reuniones, pero luego caí en cuenta de que no serviría de nada. El día en que Percy decida regresar, se lo anunciará a todo el mundo, no necesitamos buscarlo, él regresará cuando él quiera.

Además, ya no soportaba ver a Annabeth tan triste cada vez que se llegaba a la conclusión de que no se había encontrado ni una pista del paradero de Percy.

Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente y me concentré en la caza. Había muchas novatas que tenía que entrenar, así que les dejaba hacer trabajos simples para que se acostumbraran a la caza.

De entre unos arbustos salió un zorro con pelaje invernal y ojos rojos, sería un buen ejercicio cazar a un animal así.

Me acerqué a una de las novatas, una hija de Apollo llamada Layla.

T: Layla, ve y caza a ese zorro de haya, será bueno que empieces a aprender a cazar.

L: Si jefa.

Tomó su arco y puso una flecha en el. Se metió al bosque en busca del zorro, no le tomaría mucho tiempo matarlo.

Pero un minuto después de que se fue, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, lo cual es extraño dado que no debería haber alguien más por estos lugares.

Segundos después el cuerpo de Layla salió volando del bosque y aterrizó ante mis pies. Tenía un agujero entre los ojos.

Después de eso alguien habló. Una voz masculina y melodiosa, como la de un orador experimentado, además tenía algo, algo familiar...

¿?: Es un gusto verlas Cazadoras de Artemisa, y será un gusto aún mayor asesinarlas el día de hoy.

Una de las cazadoras más antiguas, Cristina, le grito al hombre.

C: ¡Mal Nacido! Ven aquí cobarde para que te castre con mi propio cuchillo.

¿?: Mejor ven tu por mi, cazadora.

Antes de que Cristina se fuera corriendo, le jalé el brazo y la jalé hacia mi.

T: No seas estúpida, él de seguro está en una ubicación favorable, si vas acabarás como Layla.

C: ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos así!

¿?: Oigan ¿Van a venir por mi o no?, ya me estoy aburriendo, las Amazonas fueron mucho más divertidas que ustedes, jajaja.

Oír eso me hiela la sangre.

T: ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestras compañeras?

¿?: Nada grave, solo matarlas, jajaja.

Me tardo un momento en entender sus palabras. Luego me pongo furiosa.

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso herí los sentimientos dela gran Thalía Grace? Les haré un favor e iré a jugar personalmente dado que son demasiado cobardes para venir a jugar conmigo.

Después de eso él sale del bosque dando un salto desde la copa de un árbol.

He visto miles de monstruos en mi vida, algunos con aspecto casi humano y otros que son producto de la más retorcida de las imaginaciones.

Este sujeto pasaría por humano, si no fuera por la piel de cadáver, los tres ojos y la cola. Lo de la vestimenta con fetiche de motociclista era algo pasable. Pero nuestros perros de caza gruñen nerviosos, este sujeto de seguro es más de lo que aparenta.

Una de las cazadoras puso una flecha en su arco y le gritó.

Cazadora: Tienes cinco segundos para decirme que eres o te clavaré esta flecha en tu tercer ojo.

¿?: Pero que presentación más brusca, pero supongo que no merezco gentileza por el hecho de haber matado a una de las suyas. Mi nombre hace mucho lo abandoné, pero de momento y mientras lo permita mi Señor, respondo al nombre de Belcebú.

T: ¿Tratas de decirnos que eres un demonio de la mitología judeocristiana?

B: Judeocristiana no, demonio, supongo que pueden llamarme así, debido a que fui llevado al infierno.

T: Hablaste de que tienes un señor, dime ¿De quién eres vasallo?

B: Vasallo es una palabra muy fea, prefiero el termino "protegido", si de verdad quieres saber, te lo diré. Mi Señor es Erebus, el Dios Primordial de la Oscuridad, esposo de Lady Nix y padre de varios dioses y monstruos, Dueño de las sombras y soberano de los rincones solitarios, líder del consejo Primordial y futuro soberano de todo el cosmos.

Sus palabras me sorprenden, habla de su amo como si se tratara de un padre o un abuelo, su fidelidad a él es evidente.

T: Tu amo es un primordial ¿eh? Pues no me asusta, los semidioses ya han matado a una diosa primordial, luchar contra otro no nos será tan difícil.

B: No compares a mi señor con la tonta debilucha de Gea, mi y señor es mil veces más potente que ella. Zeus, Kronos y Porfirion, todos ellos son los hijos menores de su raza, y por lo mismo se convirtieron en los más poderosos. Mi señor fue el último hijo que Caos tuvo, por lo tanto es el más poderoso, él es el legítimo soberano del mundo, no los dioses débiles, por eso los dioses caerán, pero antes sufrirán al ver como sus hijos bastardos mueren frente a ellos, y sin su gran héroe el matarlos será una labor demasiado sencilla, pero divertida.

Ya no lo resistí más, no aguantaba como esté sujeto insultaba a los dioses y amenazaba a mis amigos.

T: Cazadoras, preparen sus flechas.

Después de eso todas las cazadoras preparan una flecha para disparar, los perros de caza entran en posición de combate, listos para lanzarse sobre el enemigo.

T: No apunten a puntos vitales, lo quiero vivo para interrogarlo.

B: Es tan tierno que creas que unos palillos afilados, unos perros falderos y unas cuantas chiquillas tontas pueden detenerme, pero si así quieres jugar.

De su espalda y de su pierna saca unas escopetas de doble cañón, esas armas me dan un mal presentimiento.

T: ¡DISPAREN!

Una nube de flecos va directo al extraño, pero el se queda como estatua. Las flechas golpean contra el enemigo, pero luego de tocarlo se destruyen como si uno palillo sostuviera a una roca.

T: ¿Qué... Ha pasado?

B: Verás Grace, mi ropa está hecha con fibra de una aleación de Megachrome negro y Megachrome azul, el primero es el metal más duro y resistente de toda la creación, mientras que el segundo es el metal más ligero y maleable, eso le da a mi ropa una resistencia perfecta y permite moverme libremente, así que soy duro y veloz. Pero basta de charla, ustedes me han disparado, ahora es mi turno.

Apunta con sus escopetas contra nosotras y antes de que nos demos cuenta empieza a disparar.

Su puntería es increíble. Antes de que nos demos cuenta ese loco le ha disparado en el corazón a diez cazadoras. Cuando tomamos conciencia del peligro intentamos correr al bosque , pero el sujeto seguía disparándonos. Entonces algunos de los perros de caza que seguían con vida se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto y lo derribaron. Es nos dio tiempo a las sobrevivientes de llegar al bosque para pedir ayuda a los espíritus de la naturaleza.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero varias cazadoras tenían heridas de bala, en brazos, piernas y el torso. Del grupo de 90 cazadoras que había esta mañana, solo quedábamos trece.

Les hablábamos a los árboles para que las ninfas que viven en ellos nos ayudaran, para que contactaran con Grover, con Demeter o con alguien que pudiera ayudarnos, pero nada pasaba, era inútil.

De pronto escuché la voz del enmascarado, burlándose de nosotras.

B: No se molesten en pedirle ayuda a los espíritus del bosque o a sus débiles dioses, mi presencia causa un efecto en los espíritus de la naturaleza que los hace dormir y nada puede despertarlos, además de que los dioses siguen en su patética junta, así que no podrán ayudarlas. Y si eso fuera poco, mi presencia crea una manta de oscuridad que evita que los dioses vean en el peligro en el que están, si ellos intentan verlas solo verán una ilusión donde están a salvo y no verán la realidad en que las cazadoras están por desaparecer. Debo admitir que jugar con sus perros fue algo entretenido, espero que los lobos de Lupa y Cerberus me den un entretenimiento mejor que este.

Ese maldito, se burla de nosotras y encima nos tiene acorraladas.

B: Tranquilas, ninguna de ustedes morirá hoy, todas son descendientes de mis maestros, así que están a salvo. Y en cuanto a ti Grace, necesito que lleves algo al Campamento Olimpo.

Veo a las cazadoras que siguen vivas. Son semidiosas, de Tánatos, Eris, Hypnos, Némesis. Tiene razón, las demás eran descendientes de Gea.

Después de eso escucho como el extraño chasquea los dedos y de repente una niebla negra empieza a tragarse a mis compañeras, para luego desaparecerlas.

Estoy sola.

Sola con ese demente.

Sabía que algún día esto pasaría. Me encontraría con un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte y astuto como para vencerme y me mataría, luego iría a parar a los Elíseos para reencontrarme con Luke, y si él no estaba ahí entonces iría a la isla de los bienaventurados a reencarnar en una mejor persona.

Pero no me iría sin pelear.

Corrí contra el extraño, con una flecha en mi arco lista para atravesarle el corazón, pero el la detiene poco antes de que se le clave en el pecho y luego la rompe con su mano.

Luego corre hacia mí. Con los dedos de su mano derecha juntos, como si formará una cuchilla con las garras que tiene.

Antes de que llegue me apresuro a activar mi brazalete especial, que enseguida se convierte en Aegis, mi fue, escudo.

Sus garras son detenidas por mi escudo por un momento, pero luego veo como sus filosas garras empiezan a cortar el bronce celestial de mi escudo.

Sus garras bajan por el escudo y en un instante lo corta en dos.

Y de camino corta mi antebrazo derecho.

B: Eso se ve mal, deberías ir con un doctor a que te revisen.

Siento un dolor indescriptible. Mi dolor solo se compara con la furia que siento por este bastardo.

B: Como has sido una buena niña te daré tres minutos de ventaja, así que corre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Termino de amarrar la cinta alrededor de mi brazo para detener la hemorragia. La herida se ve mal, si no consigo ayuda se infectará.

Me cuesta analizar todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Mis hermanas han muerto.

Mi escudo, el que según era invulnerable, ha sido destruido.

Mi antebrazo se ha ido.

Moriré pronto.

Este es el fin, lo sé. Ya no hay más para mi. No me convertiré en un árbol, nadie vendrá a salvarme, este es mi fin.

Corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás, no quería ver su sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

Corrí tanto que llegué a un barranco.

Me di vuelta y él estaba ahí.

B: ¿Qué harás ahora Grace? ¿Usarás tus poderes de hija de Zeus para irte volando? Oh, pero no puedes, le tienes miedo a las alturas. La hija del dios de los cielos le tiene miedo a las alturas.

Me quedo helada por lo que dijo. Solo un puñado de gente sabe eso.

B: Aunque creo que en realidad no le tienes miedo a las alturas, le tienes miedo a caer. Temes que tu padre no te rescate. Eres patética, igual que la fracasada de tu madre.

Ese maldito... ¿Cómo sabe de mi madre?

B: Tu madre, un desperdicio de vida, solo una ebria fracasada, solo eso era. Y tu solo eres una cobarde que huye a la primera oportunidad. Cuando tu madre se deshizo de tu hermano huiste. Cuando estabas a punto de llegar a un lugar seguro huiste de él porque no soportabas vivir sin la adrenalina que generaba la persecución, cuando te diste cuenta de que tu amado había tomado el mal camino huiste y te uniste a las cazadoras. Tu siempre huyes, Thalía.

T: Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez. Escucharte es una peor tortura que el Tártaro.

B: Tú no tienes ni idea de como es el Tártaro, Cara de Piña.

¿Cómo me llamó? Solo una persona me llama así...

De repente escucho el disparo.

Siento cosquillas, que luego se convierten en dolor insoportable.

Veo como la sangre surge de mi abdomen.

Me desmayo...

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Thalía yace inconsciente frente a Belcebú. Este ve como la mano derecha de Artemisa está por morir.

De repente del bosque emerge la motocicleta Behemoth.

Belcebú carga con Thalía al estilo nupcial y la coloca sobre la moto.

Después de eso le abre la mano izquierda y le coloca una pequeña caja de color negro.

B: Behemoth, llévala al Campamento Olimpo, asegúrate de llegar poco después de que Reyna haya llegado.

La motocicleta hace soñar su motor y da media vuelta y desaparece en el bosque, junto a su pasajera.

B: Nos veremos pronto, Chica Sabia.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

Nada. No hay ni un rastro de él.

Aunque creo que no debería sorprenderme, ya esta es la reunión 500 y solo sabemos que no está muerto, pues Hades no ha visto su alma en el inframundo.

Cerebro de Algas ¿Dónde estás?

Siento como alguien pone su mano en mi hombro. Es Piper.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Igual que me he sentido después de las 499 reuniones anteriores, desalentada, triste, desesperanzada y sobre todo culpable.

-Tranquila, sé que algún día el regresará a ti. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue.

-Pero yo no lo dejé ir, yo lo alejé de mí lado, lo traicioné.

Después de eso siento que alguien me acaricia la cabeza. Es Grover.

-Todos lo traicionamos, todos le dimos la espalda cuando más nos necesitó. La culpa no es solo tuya, Annabeth.

-No, no es solo mía, pero si cargo con la mayoría.

Después de eso me voy a mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

500 años han pasado desde que vi su sonrisa, su pelo negro rebelde y sus ojos verde mar.

500 años han pasado desde que vi a Percy. Mi amado Percy.

Si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y solucionar todo antes de un empezara, pero sé que no puedo.

Luego de la huída de Percy me concentré en dos cosas. En buscarlo y en la arquitectura.

Luego de que me hicieran inmortal lo busqué como alma en pena, pero no encontré ni rastro de él.

Luego de un siglo de búsqueda se fusionaron los Campamentos y me ordenaron construir una ciudad que fuera superior a Nueva Roma. Me pase doce años en esa tarea y quedé conforme con los resultados. La ciudad de Nuevo Olimpo.

La ciudad tenía todo lo que tiene una ciudad moderna. Centros comerciales, parques, museos, teatros, etc.

Además de que hay templos para todos los dioses, si, los templos más grandes son los de los tres grandes, de ahí van los templos de los demás olímpicos y luego los templos de los demás dioses. Cada templo refleja a la perfección el carácter de los dioses.

La ciudad también cuenta con un Coliseo donde entrenamos a los semidioses y legados que han decidido unirse a la milicia de la ciudad, aunque creo que fue demasiado duró poner a Clarisse a cargo de esa parte.

Mi parte favorita de la ciudad, y en la que ahora me encuentro, es el centro de la ciudad. Es como una capilla, hecha de mármol blanco, es de doble puerta, en una tiene el símbolo del campamento Júpiter, la guirnalda de olivo con las siglas S. P. Q. R y en la otra puerta tiene una imagen del Partenón.

Dentro hay tres estatuas, cada una que refleja un lado importante de la ciudad.

La Atenea de Partenos. El máximo símbolo de el poder griego.

La estatua de Júpiter que se encontraba en el Campamento Júpiter. Reflejando el lado romano de la ciudad.

Y por último mi favorita. La estatua de Percy.

Hecha de una aleación de bronce celestial y oro imperial. De diez metros de alto, con esmeraldas por ojos, vistiendo la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y su toga de pretor, mostrando su tatuaje del Campamento Júpiter mientras alza el Águila de la Legión y en la otra alza una espada.

La estatua está sobre un bloque de piedra con una placa de acero de estigio, en la cual, con plata Atlante, han sido gravados los muchos logros y hazañas de Percy.

En la ciudad los niños han crecido oyendo historias de todas las hazañas que Percy logró cuando apenas era un chico, aunque varios detalles se han exagerado, yo o alguno de los antiguos amigos de Percy tratamos de ir a las escuelas para contarles a los niños detalles más exactos acerca de Percy.

Esta estatua representa la esencia de todos los semidioses, no importa si se es griego o romano. Percy era la encarnación de ese espíritu.

-Es difícil creer que ya han pasado 500 años desde que ese tonto se fue, ¿No lo crees, Annabeth?

Me volteo furiosa hacia la persona que me habla, una persona que ojalá nunca hubiera conocido.

Drake Mcginnis, antiguo centurión de la Primera Cohorte del Campamento Júpiter, hijo de Hércules. De un metro ochenta de alto, piel bronceada, pelo castaño cortado en estilo militar, ojos ámbar y un cuerpo musculoso.

Él es el peor error de mi vida.

-Lárgate de aquí, Mcginnis.

-Pero que saludo más brusco, me esperaba un "Hola cariño" o un "¿Qué tal cielo?", pero supongo que espero demasiado.

-Para ti no tengo ninguna palabra de afecto.

-Antes si tenías muchas palabras cariñosas para mí, luego de que votaras a ese idiota luego de la guerra con los Gigantes.

Este idiota solo le hecha sal y vinagre a mis heridas abiertas.

-Por favor Annabeth, ríndete de una vez. Sabes que él se fue hace mucho, aunque esté vivo puede que nunca regrese, y aunque regresara ¿Crees que no se ha encontrado a alguien ya? De seguro ya encontró a una mujer lo suficientemente desesperada como para aguantarlo. Por favor Annie, regresa conmigo.

No sé qué me enfurece más, su presencia, que me pida que deje de buscar a Percy o que me llame "Annie".

Le doy una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

-No me importa si tengo que esperar un millón de años a que Percy regrese, yo lo esperaré, no me importa si cuando regrese alguien más ocupa su corazón, le pediré perdón de igual modo y viviré feliz de que él tenga alguien que lo haga feliz, y aunque eso pase, lo seguiré amando, nunca estaré a tú lado.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste hace 500 años, preciosa.

Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Llevo mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y saco mi posesión más valiosa.

Una pluma.

Al quitarle el tapón rápidamente se convierte en una espada de bronce celestial.

Anaklusmus, Contracorriente. La antigua espada de Percy.

Con ella apunto a la garganta del idiota que tengo frente a mí.

Con una gran furia y lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos le digo.

-Lo nuestro fue un error, el peor error que he cometido en mi maldita existencia, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar si es que valoras en algo tu asquerosa vida.

El con su dedo índice aleja un poco la espada de su garganta.

-Bueno, supongo que no te podré invitar a salir hoy, nos vemos, preciosa.

El se va.

Lo odio. Lo odio casi tanto como me odio a mí misma.

Luego de eso veo como se acercan mis amigos.

Curioso. Todos están en pareja, mientras yo sigo esperándolo a él.

Jason se casó con Piper, Frank con Hazel, Nico con Reyna, Grover con Juniper, Chris con Clarisse y Leo con Calypso. Aún no me repongo de la sorpresa cuando Leo regresó año y medio luego de la guerra, montado en Festus y con Calypso.

-Annabeth, debes tranquilizarte, a Percy no le gustaría verte así de triste- Dice Jason.

-Y, sin embargo, yo le di algo peor que tristeza. Le di desprecio-digo, con la mirada para abajo.

-Tranquila Annabeth, de seguro cuando vuelva...-Trata de decir Hazel, una de las pocas personas que no traicionó a Percy, pero la interrumpo.

-Me odiará, me odiará. Con ustedes estará enojado, pero a mí de seguro me odia con todas sus fuerzas.- Digo, completamente convencida.

-Vamos, dudo que Pricy pueda siquiera odiar a alguien.- Dice Clarisse con su típica actitud arrogante.

De repente el reloj de Jason empieza a sonar. Es un reloj especial diseñado por mi y por Leo, es un comunicador y una alarma para que los líderes de la ciudad nos podamos comunicar libremente además de que se conectan automáticamente a las cámaras del perímetro de la ciudad. El de Jason se enfoca más en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad.

Jason presiona un botón y un holograma se proyecta frente a nosotros.

El holograma muestra a un Pegaso muy alterado aterrizando en la entrada del campamento, además lleva un bulto en el lomo. Tardo un momento en reconocer lo que lleva el Pegaso en el lomo.

Es Hylla. La reina amazona esa inconsciente y parece estar gravemente herida.

-¡HYLLA!- Oigo gritar a Reyna.

Luego veo como Nico la toma por la mano y los dos desaparecen de nuestra vista.

En el holograma vemos como Nico y Reyna reaparecen en el lugar donde el Pegaso ha aterrizado con Hylla.

Rápidamente Reyna se acerca al potro y desata a su hermana. Cuando la desata la sostiene en brazos y se acerca a su marido, el cual la vuelve a tomar de la mano y vuelven a desaparecer. Me imagino que están en el hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Dice Leo, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Al parecer algo les pasó a las Amazonas. Piper, intenta contactar con ellas, no creo que Hylla haya estado sola cuando la atacaron, Jason intenta llamar a Thalía, puede que esto sea obra de Orión y si atacó a las amazonas y las derrotó entonces las cazadoras están en peligro, Frank ve por el Pegaso e intenta que te diga algo, si es necesario busca a algún hijo de Tritón para que hable con él, Hazel ve al hospital y busca a Nico y Reyna, quiero saber todo lo que se pueda acerca del estado de Hylla, Clarisse busca a Clovis para que examine los recuerdos de Hylla, Chris llama al resto del consejo, diles que hay una reunión urgente en media hora, y que es obligatorio ir- Digo con una voz de mando, podría decirse que en el Consejo de semidioses soy la voz de la razón.

Todos van corriendo a hacer lo que les dije.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

En la sala del consejo estamos los hijos predilectos de todos los dioses, salvo Poseidón pues el no ha tenido un hijo semidiós desde Percy.

La sala del consejo es igual a la que tenían en Nueva Roma, los hijos predilectos de los catorce olímpicos ocupamos los lugares principales, aunque algunos dioses como Ares/Marte, Hades/Plutón, Demeter/Ceres, Dionisio/Baco han decidido tener dos hijos predilectos.

Jason, Nico, Hazel, Rayna, Frank y yo tomamos la palabra.

-Yo, Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo, heroína griega, hija predilecta de Atenea he convocado a esta junta del consejo de la ciudad de Nuevo Olimpo debido a cierto acontecimiento que ha pasado hoy.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hace rato Frank me pidió que hablara con un Pegaso alocado y ese caballo solo decía cosa de un motociclista de tres ojoso algo así.- Dice Nate Rivera, el hijo predilecto de Tritón. Tiene el cabello cobrizo y ojos verde mar, de estatura promedio y carácter audaz, se parece a Percy de joven.

-Hoy a las mil seiscientas horas ese mismo Pegaso llegó al campamento con una persona inconsciente y malherida, esa persona es mi hermana Hylla, la reina de las Amazonas.

Una hola de murmullos empieza a sonar en toda la sala, pero Clarisse da un puñetazo en la mesa y los hace callar.

-Hemos llevado a Hylla al hospital y ha sido atendida, los doctores dice que vivirá, pero que le tendrán que practicar algunas cirugías para que se recupere por completo.-Dice Nico.

-Además nuestro compañero Clovis ha tenido la oportunidad de revisar los recuerdos de Hylla de antes de que la atacaran, así que sabremos que ha ocurrido exactamente.- Dice Frank con mucha seguridad.

-Clovis, has favor de pasar al frente y mostrarnos los recuerdos de Hylla Ramírez Arellano.- Dice Jason.

-Esta bien, pero no es nada agradable de ver.-Dice Clovis entre bostezos.

Luego de eso Clovis junta sus manos y de ella sale una pequeña esfera de luz color grisáceo, que poco a poco va tomando la forma de un cubo. En cada cara de los cubos se muestra el mismo recuerdo al mismo tiempo, así nadie se pierde de nada.

Empieza el recuerdo...

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Todos estamos temerosos. Ese sujeto, ese demonio, mató a las amazonas, secuestró a algunas y tiene una moto que es más peligrosa que Festus cuando estaba descompuesto.

Todos están temerosos, pero mis amigos más cercanos y yo estamos mucho más preocupados un el resto, esas palabras que le dijo el motociclista a Hylla...

-...al menos esta vez no hay piratas.-Digo para mi misma. Veo momentáneamente a Reyna y ella me mira a mi, ambas pensamos lo mismo.

La Isla de Circe, la búsqueda del velloncino de oro, un spa, unos conejillos de indias, y un cierto hijo de Ares al que le gustaban los barcos...

Alejo ese pensamiento de mi mente. Eso no es bueno por el momento. Me niego a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Al parecer otro dios primordial tratará de levantarse, y ya cuenta con un agente en la Tierra, además de que parece tener un plan entre manos.-Dice Jason, el me mira por un momento, como diciéndome "Hablaremos luego de la reunión".

-No lo entiendo, creí que Erebus era solo otro nombre para el inframundo, no creía que era un ser inteligente.

-Erebus es igual que el Tártaro y Gea, es tanto un ser pensante como un lugar. Antiguamente Caos, el creador de todo, tuvo siete hijos. Gea, la tierra, Urano, el cielo, Pontos, el océano, Tártaro, el abismo, Chronos, el tiempo, Nix, la noche, y Erebus, la oscuridad.-Dijo Nico.

-Bueno, hace 500 años vencimos a Gea, no creo que ese Erebruto sea mucho problema.-Dice de manera arrogante Drake.

-¿Vencimos? Me huele a manada, Jason alejó a Gea de la Tierra, Piper la hizo dormir y yo la cocine.-Dice Leo.

-Ese sujeto dijo ser el mensajero del consejo primordial, así que podemos suponer que su lealtad no es solo para Erebus, sino que también le sirve al resto de los primordiales.-Dice Piper.

-Gea está muerta y Urano fue hecho pedazos por Saturno, así que solo quedan cinco primordiales.-Dice Hazel.

-Pero ahora somos más semidioses y somos mucho más poderosos que cuando fue la guerra contra los gigantes, de seguro...-Decía Lou Ellen, pero la interrumpo.

-Lou, tú nunca has visto a Nix o a Tártaro, el poder de Gea no se compara al poder de esos dos, ellos son más potententes, más oscuros, más peligrosos. La tierra es simple, es duradera y no cambia, pero en la noche no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar, y Tártaro es el infierno mismo, Tártaro hace que en lo único en que pienses sea en el miedo a morir, y cuando solo sientes miedo a morir te dan ganas de morir.-Digo, hablo de mi experiencia en el Tártaro por primera vez en medio siglo.

Luego mi reloj-comunicador empieza a sonar. Aprieto u botón y de él sale un holograma.

El holograma muestra a Behemoth, la moto de ese tal Belcebú, llegando a la entrada de la ciudad. Se puede ver que la persona que la está montando es una mujer, pero no se le ve el rostro, pero se nota que está herida e inconsciente.

La moto eleva su llanta trasera metro y medio, lo que hace que la pasajera se caiga y quede boca arriba.

Al verla casi me da un infarto.

Tiene una herida de bala en el vientre, su ropa esta llena de lodo y sangre, además le falta el brazo derecho hasta el codo.

Es mi mejor amiga, lugarteniente de Artemisa y líder de las Cazadoras.

Thalía Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

JASON.

Creo que he cuando vi a Thalía en la entrada del campamento corrí tan rápido como mi hermano Mercurio.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó llegar, pero creo que no fueron ni tres minutos.

Llegó incluso antes de que Nico llegue con su Sombra Viaje. He oído como él perdió a su hermana Bianca, no quiero que me pase lo mismo, no quiero perder a Thalía.

Veo a mi hermana, herida, pálida e inconsciente. Su brazo derecho fue amputado desde el codo con un corte limpio. Tiene una herida de bala en el vientre, está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Con mucho cuidado la levanto al estilo nupcial, su brazo izquierdo queda colgando y de su mano cae una pequeña caja negra. Me recuerda un poco a la caja en que venía el anillo de compromiso que le di a Piper hace cuatro siglos.

Nico lo toma y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piloto. Se acerca y juntos hacemos un Sombra Viaje al hospital de la ciudad.

El hospital es uno de los mejores del mundo. La mayoría de los doctores son hijos o legados de Esculapio o legados de Apollo, ya no se han visto hijos de Apollo desde que éste se casó con su oráculo, Rachel.

Casi todo el personal me conoce y alguna vez han visto a Thalía, así que al verme varias enfermeras me rodean, una de ellas trae una camilla en donde dejo a Thalía y luego se la llevan a la sala de urgencias.

Una de ellas llama a un doctor. Es Gregory, un hijo de Asclepio. Me dice que está muy grave pero que tiene posibilidades de salvarse y que me llamarán cuando tengan noticias de su estado.

Me siento en una silla en la sala de espera y Nico se sienta a mi lado.

-Tranquilo hombre, tu hermana es la segunda persona más fuerte, dura y testaruda que he conocido, ella de seguro le daría una paliza a Thanatos antes que dejarle llevarse su alma al Inframundo.- Me dice tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

-Gracias, solo quisiera saber que está pasando, primero lo de Hylla y ahora esto, ¿Qué sigue?. Además, me sigue perturbando lo que ese sujeto le dijo a Hylla, lo de los piratas.- Le digo, aunque el perfectamente sabe de que hablo.

-Muchas personas han oído de la búsqueda del velloncino de oro, pero casi nadie sabe que Hylla y Reyna estaban en esa isla aquella vez.-Dice, con una cara sin emociones.

-¿Acaso crees...?.-Digo, esperanzado.

-Si te dijera que no creo que hay una posibilidad de que sea él, te estaría mintiendo.-Dice, como si cada palabra le supiera a bilis.

No quiero creer que sea posible, pero sé que hay una probabilidad de que por fin él haya decido volver, pero no con nosotros.

Por la sala principal entra el resto de los siete, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Calypso y Clovis.

Piper de inmediato me abraza y me dice palabras de aliento. Sin ella mi inmortalidad no tendría ningún valor.

Les cuento lo que nos dijo Gregory y todos juntos esperamos a que alguien nos de noticias de Thalía.

Pasan tres horas en absoluto silencio, hasta que sale Gregory con un atuendo de doctor recién salido de una operación. Su atuendo tiene manchas doradas, por e licor dorado que corre por las venas de mi hermana.

Nos dice que la herida del brazo se infectó, así que le pusieron fuertes antibióticos. Y que la herida de bala perforó el intestino, pero que pudieron extraer la bala y cerrar l herida. Thalía de momento está fuera de peligro. Y que en unas cuantas horas podremos verla.

Todos suspiramos aliviados, salvo Clovis que se ha quedado dormido.

-¿Para qué trajeron a Clovis?-Pregunto.

-Para examinar los recuerdos de Thalía para ver como es que ese tal Belcebú la derrotó, y si es que dejó a alguna cazadora con vida.-Dice Annabeth, que ahora luce un poco más decaída.

-Chicos, Thalía llevaba esto en la mano izquierda al llegar, no lo he abierto, será mejor que lo abramos en un lugar privado, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa.-Dice Nico, mientras les enseña la pequeña caja que traía Thalía en su mano.

Todos estamos de acuerdo, así que Nico nos lleva lejos con un Sombra Viaje.

Nico nos lleva al taller privado de Leo.

Leo ha creado increíbles aparatos desde que regresó. Desde los relojes comunicadores, tomó la idea de mini espías 2, hasta vehículos que harían parecer al batimovil como un simple autobús escolar.

Debido a que algunos de sus inventos son o demasiado peligrosos o demasiado costosos, su taller cuenta con un sistema de seguridad infalible, pocas personas podemos entrar a echar un vistazo.

-Aquí nadie nos observará.-Dice Nico.

-Brillante chico zombie, traer a todos a mi taller, con esa cajita que bien podría ser un súper explosivo o una bomba de gas altamente venenoso.-Dice Leo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Deja el sarcasmo para después Leo, debemos saber que contiene esa caja.-Dice Piper.

-Yo la abro.-Dice Annabeth.

Sus ojos expresan una gran preocupación, preocupación de que en esa caja haya algo que confirme nuestras sospechas.

Nico le da a Annabeth la pequeña caja. Ella lenta y cuidadosamente abre la caja.

La abre. Ve su contenido.

Pone los ojos como platos, su piel se pone pálida de repente y se cubre la boca con las manos, dejando caer la caja y su contenido.

Vemos el contenido de la caja en el suelo. Todos quedamos en shock.

Es un collar de cuentas del Campamento Mestizo.

La cuenta del tridente, la del velloncino de oro, la del laberinto, la de la batalla de Manhattan, la cuenta de la guerra gigante que tiene la Atenea de Partenos sobre las siglas S. P. Q. R.

Sin duda alguna, es el collar de cuentas de Percy.

Annabeth se arrodilla y empieza a llorar, con las manos se cubre los oídos.

-No, no, no, no es posible, no pudo haber sido él, no, debe ser otra maldita pesadilla, debe ser una ilusión, debe ser una broma, ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL!.-Dice Annabeth con verdadera desesperación.

Piper va a abrazarla y trata de consolarla, sin resultado alguno.

He sido el semidiós más poderoso en el campamento desde que él desapareció, pero ni yo puedo soportar esto. Veo como Hazel llora y su aferra a Frank, como Clarisse aprieta los puños de frustración, como Reyna toma la mano de Nico y como Calypso se abraza al brazo de Leo.

Todos queremos que sea una mentira, pero lo que pasó en el recuerdo de Hylla, lo que tenía esa caja y lo que probablemente veamos en el recuerdo de Thalía nos lo confirma.

Percy es nuestro enemigo ahora.

-Piper, lleva a Annabeth a su casa, Nico, tú llévanos de regreso al hospital.-Digo con voz de líder.

Piper y Nico asienten y él nos lleva casi a todos al hospital. Llegamos a la sala de espera, Clovis sigue dormido.

Después de unas horas Gregory sale y nos dice que podemos pasar a ver a Thalía.

Entramos Nico, Clovis y yo a ver a mi hermana.

Ella está tendida en una cama de hospital, con su bata de paciente y con varios tubos conectados a las venas de su brazo izquierdo.

Sigue inconsciente. Clovis se le acerca y toma una especie de copia de los últimos recuerdos de Thalía.

Palidece de inmediato y me mira con ojos de miedo.

-Jason, ¿Alguien, a parte de Percy, le decía cara de piña a Thalía?

Sus palabras me caen como agua fría.

Nos salimos de la habitación de Thalía y volvemos con nuestros amigos. Le ordenó a Nico que nos lleve de nuevo al taller de Leo, pero esta vez Clovis nos acompaña.

Ya en el taller le ordenó a Clovis que nos muestre el recuerdo.

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

Apenas y aguanto las ganas de vomitar.

Las cazadoras están muertas. Y al parecer ni siquiera pudieron pedirle ayuda a Diana o a cualquier otro por la sola presencia de ese sujeto.

Lo que le dijo a Thalía, lo que dijo de mi madre... El apodo que dijo.

-Clovis, quiero que les muestres a los demás miembros del consejo el video, pero quiero que prometas por el río estigio que no les mostrarás los momentos en que Belcebú estuvo solo con Thalía, ¿De acuerdo?.-Digo con voz de mando.

-Está bien, juro por el río Estigio que no mostraré la plática de Belcebú y Thalía.-Dice Clovis con una voz temerosa.

Oímos como el trueno retumba en el cielo, señal que el juramento se ha hecho.

-Es él, ¿Cierto?.-Dice Clovis.

-Puede ser.-Digo, resignado a asumir esa posibilidad.

-Jamás me alegré tanto de ser un hijo de Hypnos.-Dice Clovis.

-¿Por qué lo dices dormilón?-Dice Leo

-Si ese sujeto bien al campamento no tendré de que preocuparme, pues soy descendiente de Erebus y Nix, no de Gea.-Dice Clovis.

Ahora caigo en cuenta. El 80% de semidioses son descendientes de Gea o de Urano, además de que los legados en su mayoría también son descendientes de Gea o Urano.

Ese sujeto quiere acabar con miles de personas, tal como hizo con las Amazonas y las Cazadoras.

-Clovis, ve a mostrarle el recuerdo al consejo y diles que se alisten para una posible batalla, Nico, Frank y Leo vengan conmigo, los demás quédense a preparar las defensas del campamento.-Les digo y todos asienten.

-¿A donde vamos, Superman?.-Dice Leo.

-Al Olimpo.


	6. Chapter 6

FRANK.

Estoy asustado. Puedo tener la fuerza de un elefante, el valor de un león, la astucia de un zorro y la ferocidad de un dragón, pero nada de eso me ayuda en este momento.

Jason, Leo, Nico yo estamos subiendo hasta el Olimpo, esperando a decirle a nuestros padres las malas nuevas.

No puedo sacar de mi mente esas imágenes de el motociclista. Matando amazonas, matando a las cazadoras, diciéndole esas palabras a Hylla y a Thalía...

Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan ocupado en Nueva Roma en ese tiempo, si tan solo hubiera ido al Campamento Mestizo en esa época, si tan solo hubiera sido un mejor amigo...

Veo como Jason tiene el collar enredado en su mano derecha. Ese collar que se creía perdido desde hace medio siglo. Varias veces supe que Annabeth se metía en los nidos de los más peligrosos monstruos solo para ver si ese collar estaba ahí. Ella se ponía en peligro solo para encontrar una pista de su paradero.

Ahora la encontramos, pero no es tan alegre como me lo imaginaba.

El ascensor llega a nuestro piso. Las puertas se abren. Llegamos al Olimpo.

JASON.

Llegamos al Olimpo. Todos salimos del elevador y vamos a la sala del trono.

Alrededor nuestro varias ninfas, sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza nos observan curiosos, tal parece que perciben nuestra preocupación

Llegamos a la Sala del Trono. Desde que Annabeth rediseñó el Olimpo la entrada a la Sala del Trono se transformó en un par de enormes puertas de oro con el gravado de los animales sagrados de los catorce dioses olímpicos.

Entramos a la Sala del Trono. Los dioses aun siguen ahí.

Z: Jason, ¿Ha qué has venido? La junta anual recién acabó y no creo que haya pasado una nueva catástrofe en tan solo una hora y media.

Frank: Con todo respeto Señor Zeus, le sorprendería saber lo que puede pasar en una hora y media.

Jason: Padre tenemos algo muy urgente que decirles a los dioses, así que por favor pero que nos escuchen.

Artemisa: Pues hablen rápido, hombres, tengo que reunirme con mis cazadoras.

Leo: Que curioso que lo diga, Lady Artemisa, porque esto tiene que ver con sus cazadoras.

Frank: Padre, esto también concierne a tus protegidas, las Amazonas.

Ares: ¿De qué hablas?

Jason: Lamento informarles que, a parte de las líderes, las Cazadoras y las Amazonas están muertas.

Después de eso un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la sala del trono.

Artemisa: ¿Qué has dicho, semidiós?

Frank: Lamentamos informarles que un sujeto atacó a ambos grupos de mujeres y las asesinó.

Ares: No puede ser, mis protegidas no caerían fácilmente, mínimo se necesitan 10 ejércitos para destruirlas.

Artemisa: Nadie puede vencer a mis hijas, son las más fieras guerreras que hay.

Leo: Dícelo al sujeto que las asesinó.

Zeus: ¿Quién es el culpable de este crimen?

Sabía que debía decirlo, y este momento era tan malo como cualquiera otro.

Jason: Creemos que fue el semidiós Perseo Jackson.

Poseidón, que hasta ese momento permanecía ignorando la plática, se alteró al escuchar el nombre de su hijo perdido.

Poseidón: ¿Qué has dicho, sobrino? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACUSAR A MI HIJO DE ESA MONSTRUOSIDAD?!

Zeus: Hermano, cálmate. Jason, de seguro cuentas con evidencia de lo que estás diciendo.

Jason: Las tenemos, padre.

Les hablamos acerca de cómo Hylla y Thalía llegaron al campamento gravemente heridas, luego los dioses examinaron nuestros recuerdos de los recuerdos de ambas, luego les mostré el collar de cuentas de Percy, el cual había traído Thalía en la mano al llegar.

Jason: Todo apunta a que ese sujeto, Belcebú, en realidad es Percy Jackson.

Poseidón: No, no puede ser, no es posible que mi hijo haya hecho eso.

Atenea: Claro que es posible, de hecho él se ha encargado muy bien de decirnos que es él, prácticamente nos lo escupió en la cara, además ¿Tu hijo? Según recuerdo tú lo rechazaste.

Apolo: Atenea, es fue un golpe bajo.

Después de eso oímos un impacto detrás de nosotros. Un enorme cuervo atraviesa las puertas y deja un enorme agujero en ellas.

El cuervo es del mismo tamaño que el de un águila, su plumaje es negro como la noche y sus ojos son rojos como el fuego. Sus garras son cuchillas hechas de bronce celestial y el pico está hecho de oro imperial. Lleva un pergamino en su pata izquierda.

Vuela en dirección a mi padre, se detiene frente a él y lo observa por unos instantes, para luego dejar caer el rollo frente a él.

Zeus toma el pergamino en sus manos y se lo lanza a Apolo.

Zeus: Léelo, hijo.

Apolo: De acuerdo.

Dioses del Olímpo:

Por medio de la presente les exhortamos a que eviten el horripilante derramamiento de sangre de semidioses y que se rindan y acepten su inevitable muerte, a excepción de Hestia, debido a que nuestro campeón nos ha pedido que la dejemos fuera de este asunto, a lo cual hemos accedido.

Si los dioses Olímpicos aceptan la rendición, sus ejecuciones serán rápidas e indoloras, salvo por Poseidón y Atenea, pues nuestro campeón ha pedido ser el verdugo de esos dos dioses.

Si aceptan, le perdonaremos la vida a sus hijos y a los dioses menores que sean sus descendientes. Este perdón no incluye a la hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase, pues nuestro campeón tiene asuntos pendientes con ella, ni al hijo de Heracles, Drake Mcginnis, por las mismas razones. El perdón tampoco incluye a los semidioses Jason Gracia, Piper Mclean y a Leonardo Valdéz, debido a su participación en la muerte de nuestra hermana Gea.

Si deciden declinar está oferta, nuestro campeón se encargará de cazar a todos y a cada uno para llevarlos ante nosotros para darles un final muy poco agradable.

Tienen hasta el medio día de mañana.

Con Cariño y nuestros mejores deseos:

El Consejo Primordial, que consiste en:

Erebus, Primordial de la Oscuridad.

Nix, Primordial de la Noche.

Tártaro, Primordial de Abismo.

Pontos, Primordial de los Océanos.

Chronos, Primordial del Tiempo.

Posdata: Esperamos elijan sabiamente, que para eso tienen a Atenea.

Apolo deja de leer, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Afrodita: Bueno, al menos nos mandaron cariño y sus mejores deseos.

Dionisio: No entiendo, ¿Por qué ese motociclista pediría que dejen fuera de esto a Hestia?

Hermes: ¿Y por qué pediría especialmente a Atenea y a Poseidón para él solo?

Atenea: Porqué Jason Gracia tiene razón. Perseo era muy respetuoso hacia Hestia y tienen motivos para estar especialmente furioso con Poseidón y conmigo.

Poseidón: No puede ser él, es imposible. Su error fatal es la lealtad, el jamás nos traicionaría.

Hestia: Ustedes lo traicionaron, es obvio que él ahora es leal a alguien más.

Hades: Oigan, hay un problema.

Zeus: ¿Qué pasa, Hades?

Hades: Las almas de las Amazonas y de las Cazadoras, no están en el inframundo. No las siento en mi reino, ellas deberían haber llegado ahí luego de morir, pero no están, tampoco puedo rastrearlas como fantasmas

Artemisa: ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Dónde están las almas mis hijas?!

Hades: En el inframundo no, eso es seguro. Pero creo saber dónde están.

Ares: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hades: Me temo que ese sujeto Belcebú absorbió las almas de las chicas.

Demeter: ¿De qué hablas?

Hades: Las almas pueden ser convertidas en una fuente de energía, una energía increíblemente poderosa si tienes suficientes almas, pero si el alma es de un semidiós se puede separar el aura divino del aura mortal y así tener una pequeña parte del aura de un dios. Igual pasa si es el hijo de dos dioses, tomemos por ejemplo a Eros, si pudiera tomar su alma vería que hay una mitad de Afrodita y una mitad de Ares, las cuales se pueden separar. Las auras de los dioses son fuentes de energía aún mayor.

Zeus: ¿Estas diciendo que ese sujeto está cosechando nuestras auras?

Hades: Es una posibilidad, pero es un conocimiento que guardo muy cuidadosamente, solo alguien ha logrado robarme la fórmula para hacerlo.

Artemisa: ¿Quién?

Hades: Un francés hijo de Hermes, un tal Nicolás Flamel, él logró absorber las almas de animales y de plantas para crear gemas que le daban energía a él y a su esposa para ser más longevos, me parece que lo llamaron Transmutación de la Piedra Filosofal.

Jason: ¿Belcebú está haciendo eso?

Hades: No, creo que él está guardando las auras dentro de sí mismo y que las está absorbiendo. Si sigue así...

Atenea: Tendrá dentro de sí las auras de varios dioses y será igual de poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros.

Apolo: No sé, para mí que el quiere algo más, piensen, si los Primordiales supuestamente han tenido a su campeón por medio siglo, ¿Por qué levantarse ahora? Además ¿Por qué Gea no ayudó a sus hermanos a levantarse? Si ella hubiera tenido el apoyo de los Primordiales de seguro no hubiéramos podido hacer algo contra ellos.

Zeus: Eso será algo que tendremos que discutir después.

Después de eso mi padre tira la carta de los primordiales al piso y la destruye con su rayo maestro.

Zeus: Esa es nuestra respuesta. Si ese sujeto quiere destruirnos, que lo intente.

MUY LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR.

Natasha había tenido clientes muy extraños desde que trabajaba como escort en Las Vegas. Pero sin duda alguna ese motociclista había sido el más extraño de todos.

FLASHBACK.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, varias amigas suyas habían salido a trabajar, pero ella no había tenido trabajo hasta ahora.

De repente su jefe la mando a llamar y le dijo que un cliente había pedido a una chica con bronceado californiano y de pelo rubio, rizado y largo, lo cual ella tenía. Eso era normal, los clientes; ya sean hombres o mujeres, tenían fetiches como esos.

Lo extraño fue la dirección a la que había que ir.

El hotel y Casino Lotus.

Ella había vivido en Las Vegas desde que tenía 18 años, eso era cuatro años, así que ya conocía bien la ciudad y nunca había oído de ese lugar.

Le dieron la dirección a la que había que ir, salió del edifico de sus oficinas y llamó a un taxi que la llevara a ese lugar.

El taxista le dijo un par de cosas de ese lugar, sobre que en su negocio ese sitio era una zona prohibida pues nadie que entraba salía, además de que según el lugar daba tarjetas con fondos ilimitados.

Charla de taxistas, la verdad no le prestó mucha atención.

Llegaron al lugar. Por fuera era como cualquier otro hotel que había conocido antes, pero al entrar cambió de idea.

Para empezar casi todo el personal parecía anémico y desnutrido, como si no hubieran comido en años.

El segundo detalle era que al parecer el hotel tenía temática de mitología griega, pues había muchas estatuas y pinturas de dioses barbudos y diosas con armadura. Pero también le inquietaban las fotos extrañas. Como la de un chico de unos doce años con una niña rubia rizada y un niño con acné y barba que eran perseguidos por unas extrañas criaturas.

También había una imagen de un sujeto en traje negro con un niño y una niña a ambos lados de él. Eso no era muy de mitología griega.

Le dijo al recepcionista que iba a acompañar al huésped de la habitación 123, el huésped apenas y la vio, pero le dijo con una pesada voz que la habitación estaba en el tercer piso.

Natasha tomó el ascensor y marcó el tercer piso.

Llego al tercer piso y salió del elevador.

El ambiente en el piso era pesado y raro, como esas películas de terror en donde la chica camina por un lugar tenebroso mientras que a sus espaldas hay un sujeto con un cuchillo.

Llego a la habitación indicada y tocó la puerta.

¿?: Pase, está abierto.

Natasha notó que la voz era melodiosa, como la de un cantante exitoso o la de un líder religioso.

Natasha entró a a habitación.

Había tenido todo tipo de clientes, desde fiscales gorros y viejos hasta herederos atractivos, pero todos eran ricos, a ella nunca le podrían decir barata.

Con solo ver al sujeto se dio cuenta de que él era diferente a cualquier otro. Despedía una sensación de peligro, pero eso la atrajo aún más, como cuando tu madre te dice que no juegues con cerillos pero tu los prendes solo para ver al fuego bailar.

El sujeto estaba frente al ventanal, la luz de los anuncios luminosos entraba por la ventana y le daba un aspecto sombrío pero atractivo. De repente volteó su mirada y la vio.

Su pelo negro desordenado le daba un toque salvaje, su cara afilada y perfectamente rasurada lo hacían ver como uno de esos personajes hemarfroditas de anime. Y sus ojos eran de un verde mar, un verde increíblemente intenso. Pero Natasha noto también algo más en esos ojos, un sentimiento de tristeza y furia.

La parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba desnuda, dejando ver un muy trabajado tórax, abdomen y brazos, además de una increíble colección de cicatrices en todos lados, pero lo más curioso fue esa extraña cicatriz justo en medio de su espalda baja, justo en el punto opuesto al ombligo. La cicatriz era un punto seguro del que salían marcas negras como raíces.

Por la vestimenta que aún usaba pudo deducir que era motociclista. El pantalón de mezclilla negro, las botas con cuchillas y el porta pistola en su pierna derecha ¿Cómo lo dejaron entrar con eso?

Motociclistas, estos siempre querían mostrar su dominio a base de golpes, lo malo era que las marcas siempre duraban varios días, lo cual le daría problemas en el trabajo.

El sujeto se acercó a ella con paso lento. Al llegar al frente de ella, él tomó uno de los rizos rubios entre su mano y lo acaricio. Ella no supo el por qué, pero se quedó inmóvil. También acercó el rizo a su nariz y lo olió.

¿?: Rubia y con rizos, justo lo que pedí, aunque no tiene esa fragancia de limón, pero es suficiente. Espero te sepas ganar el dinero.

Natasha: S-Si, s-señor.

Tartamudeaba, Natasha no había tartamudeado desde que era niña, pero la sola presencia de ese sujeto la ponía nerviosa.

¿?: Bueno, a trabajar.

Después de eso fueron a la alcoba...

BELCEBÚ POV.

Fue una noche entretenida, necesitaba quitarme la tensión luego de haber tenido mi primer día de trabajo.

Le estaba pagando el dinero a la chica que había contratado. Supo hacer su trabajo, así que le doy una propina también. Tener a mi disposición millones de dólares debido a un pequeño truco de hipnosis en las Islas Caimán es muy útil.

Belcebú: Hiciste un buen trabajo, así que hay un extra.

Natasha: Gracias señor, si gusta tengo más servicios que le puedo ofrecer, desde un distinto look hasta...

Belcebú: No, si quieres dar un mejor servicio la próxima ves usa shampoo con aroma a limón y puede que pupilentes gris plateado, has eso la próxima vez y habrá una propina aún más grande. Pero si cambias en algo el cabello o el bronceado, no estaré nada conforme con el servicio.

Mientras le decía esto extendí la pierna derecha, donde aún estaba una de mis amadas escopetas, las berenjenas.

Natasha: S-Sí, señor.

Después de eso ella salió de la habitación sumamente asustada.

Después de eso algo rompe la ventana.

Veo como mi cuervo mensajero, Murmux, está sobre mis sabanas.

B: Supongo que ya entregaste el mensaje.

Él solo suelta un graznido.

B: Y supongo que ellos rechazaron la muy generosa ofertas de los maestros.

Suelta otro murmullo de afirmación.

B: Pues bien, tendré que empezar la casería, ¿Con quién crees que deba empezar? ¿Las damas primero? ¿El más anciano?

Murmux suelta otro graznido.

B: Tienes razón, por el más joven será. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tonto dios del vino? ¿David? ¿Diego? ¿Daniel?

Murmux suelta un pequeño graznido, tratando de decirme la respuesta.

B: No, esto me lo sé, ¿Bob? No, ese era un ridículo Titán al que destruí hace tiempo ¿Bico? Bueno, su nombre no importa. Lo que sí sé es el nombre de su punto débil. Ariadna.


End file.
